Spying for our lives
by ReadingAllDay
Summary: Cammie runs into some trouble on her way to england. Zach and Cammie... will they become a couple? There are a lot of weird things that has happened to our schools but, when only a couple chosen students from each school are the only ones...Why?
1. Chapter 1 A Shimmer

Cammie's POV

I sat down and looked around at my surroundings. We were in a black SUV; the driver was 6.1 feet tall, and he was deaf; Our License plate number was W66-AHK..... Ever since that crazy group has tried to

kidnap me for what ever reason. I have not been able to turn off and I just keep on looking for anyone or for anything that could be off balanced or out of the normal. I was wearing Zach's jacket, some

jeans that macey sent me a picture of telling me to wear, and a pair of dark sunglasses ( After a couple washes the blood came out of Zach's jacket.) Macey was with her family keeping her cover in-tacked

but, she still sent me text of what she thought I should wear. She said " If you don't wear them, I'll hop on a plane to where ever you are and then have my guards force it on you." I laughed at this text as I read it the morning I was heading to england. I couldn't really concentrate on anything else.... Bex was telling me to relax and then

started talking about all the fun things to do up there. We were on the road to the airport for our flight to england.

" We have the best malls, and restraunts around there! You're going to bloody love it! Your room is pretty cool, and only three doors from mine so we can talk all night. Also, don't worry about anything, we have guards all around the

premises, and alarms." I just nodded and said "It will be a lot of fun". I was trying my best to make sure that Bex didn't notice what I was really thinking about. I was so tired since I had been up all night

worrying, and I would never really goto sleep. I kind of just closed my eyes and not talk but I was kind of thinking but I could get wake up at any moment. My thinking always led back to those awful

memories but sometimes, I would have think of good ones too. Suddenly everything kind of just mixed in together and I fell asleep in the car. Bex still thought that I was awake so she kept on talking.

Well... until she removed my glasses and saw my closed eyes ( Note: Glasses are awesome because most people can't tell what your doing. But, make sure that they don't realize your asleep before you wake up!)

***

I was walking around Gallgaher academy in the back and I could still hear Bex's voice talk about the mall, and about her family. I was just kind of ignoring her and walking around in this sleep/awake

dream. I then saw Macey, and Liz looking at me waving. I waved back smiling and then suddenly, they all fell to the ground screaming in pain. I saw the black truck coming towards me and it felt real as I

ran to my two friends on the ground. A man reached out and grabbed me but I flipped him over on his back and kicked him hard in the stomach. The man didn't get up but instead he just laid there in

pain. I looked behind me and then saw the man taking Macey and liz in the back of the car. I screamed "No" i and I was about to start running but, then I felt someone grab my shoulder.

***

It was Bex. I sighed with relief and Bex stared at me with confusion, and sympathy " Cammie, are you ok?" I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine I guess I'm worried about the Circle Of Caverns..."

"Everythings going to be find I told you that!" she did a playful hit on my arm and we both laughed. "Are you going to start listening to me now about this?" I partly lied and said "Ok I'll stop." I said with a

smile on my face and it was partly the truth. I know I should enjoy this small time of vacation that I have while I still have the chance. Gallagher Academy was closed down for a extra two month of breaks.

But, I had to stay in the school with my mom and the teachers.... I loved having the chance to learn but, it wasn't to much fun listening to Mrs. Buckingham making lectures then testing them on me... I

listened though... The man opened the door next to me and said out this way ladies. "Thank you." me and Bex both said as we stepped out of the car. Even with my state-in-the-art-P.E-class I tripped over

Bex's shoes. Bex tried to catch me but she ended up falling down on top of me. The man both helped us up we laughed because we both knew what we were thinking 'So much for the million dollar training programs'. I yawned and started to try to wake up. I saw some

man that was looking at us funny, but trying not to. The man had white hair, a blue jacket, and was about six foot three. I thought I was over reacting from my sleepyness. While I tried to get a closer look at him from my distance, Bex grabbed my jacket and Yelled " Come

on sleepy eyes were going to miss our flight if we don't move fast enough!" I giggled and start to do a fast walk, trying to keep up with excited Bex. It took thirty five minutes, and thirty four seconds to get

through security, check in our bags, and get to the other side of the airport. Bex got in trouble when they found a hammer in Bex's carry on bag, that Bex explained it was just for her family in england because they had lost their

other hammer. Not such a good cover, and then we went into a holding cell for a couple minutes. When we on the other side after negotiating with the cops ( Sadly, they had to take Bex's favorite hammer.) , I stopped to get a coffee. I went up to Bex and brought her a mocha java chip from the starbucks.

"Here you go." she took the mocha java chip and drank it looking very happy. She said "Thanks" I thought I saw the same guy from earlier at the faster check in up in the front near the entrance. But, this

guy had different colored hair and different colored jacket. I then saw that the jacket was reversable. I whipered to Bex " Do you see that man over there? He's the one in the black leather jacket, with dark

hair." She sipped up her drink and then replyed "Yeah. What about him?" Then her eye's seemed to widen and I guessed she saw him at the check in/entrance too. " Wait.... Wasn't that the guy near the

entrance/check in?" I nodded and stared at them through the corner of my eye. Bex was doing the same and then we both stood still lightly shocked when we saw the gun lightly shimmer from his coat.

* * *

What will Bex and Cammie do? Who is that man and what was he doing with a gun?

I hope you liked it!!! This is my first fanfic story so please don't go to harsh on the reviews. I tried my best at it and please review!!!!! I will take any Advice or idea's from anyone.

I would like at lease ten reviews before my next update and, even if the review is one word I'll take it!

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARTERS IN THIS STORY AND PLOT BELONG TO ALLY CARTER~


	2. Chapter 2 Busted Boys

Cammie's POV

" Wait.... Wasn't that the guy near the

entrance/check in?" I nodded and stared at them through the corner of my eye. Bex was doing the same and then we both stood still lightly shocked when we saw the gun lightly shimmer from his coat.

* * *

We both went directly into spy mode, " First lets separate, then who ever he follows will lead him into a dark spot, and then we will kill him." I said this in a code that only a highly train spy would know. Bex

nodded back, and we went into action. "I'm going to go see where our escort went!" Bex said with a happy voice as she started to head the other way, I thought that was a really smooth answer for her cover

(Considering what happened with our hammer incident...) "Ok see you there!" I said too, with a smile on my face as I headed away, into the crowd of people that were doing daily things. I watched the

guy from my distance as he looked at the way both of us went, and then headed towards me... Bex gave him a death glare along with a tightening fist on her side that he could not see but I knew that she just wanted to punch him straight in the face.

He went into the crowd of people, and I just blended in the best I could. Suddenly I was behind him and he didn't notice, I was about to take his gun and then I heard someone scream " Police Officer!!! Get on

the floor now and put your hands behind your head! Do it now!!!" I groaned because at that second I turned my head the man had disappeared without a trace that I could see. "What happened here?" I heard Bex say from behind me.

" I don't know besides that guy that was following us is now gone, and we're here." We both started walking as fast as we could without attracting attention to where the man on the floor was with the police officer holding a gun towards

him. When we got past the crowd our jaw dropped. The man on the ground looked up at us " Hey Gallagher Girl. So anything new?" IT WAS ZACH?!?! WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?!? When I was about

to speak Bex already started " What in the bloody hell are you doing here!" Bex's and I had a shocked look on our faces. "Can't a man take a vacation?" Zach said with his same I-Know-Something-You-Don't Smirk, along with I'm-Shocking-You-And-I'm-Proud Smirk. It's a smirk display! The Police Officer said " No talking you! Ladies I'm going to have to ask you to please back up." I then realized that he got busted and he was in trouble so I had

the upper hand. I couldn't help but have fun with the situation. " So, got busted? Well, it looks like you don't need our help." I said with a I have the upper hand grin. Bex smiled and said "Well we better head our way out, enjoy your trip." Zach blew hair out of his face as we were pushed away by the cops. I looked back, and saw him saying something very softy near a pin. I rolled my eyes and Bex noticed.

"What are you rolling your eyes at, Cam? Bex asked and I replied. " Looks like Zach is not alone, I just saw him talk into a comms unit." Bex looked towards, Zach. He had handcuffs around his wrist and was, getting escorted to a holding cell. But, for some reason stopped to make a call at a phone booth. Zach most likely convinced them to let him make his call. "So.... Does that mean that there...." "Here?" I finished Bex's sentence as she was still kind of progressing the situation. I nodded then said " Yeah, there here somewhere."

and she said "Yes, thats what I mean. I'm going to get answers out of those boys one way or another." I saw that Bex's made a fist in her hand and a smile. I knew in her heart she was happy to see Grant, like how I was happy to see Zach. I kind of missed him... but just a little.....OKAY!! I did miss him!! A lot.... but I sure wasn't going to say that. "Looks like backup has arrived" Bex said and then we I looked and I saw Grant tailing Zach to try to get

him out of his bustedness. I saw Bex smile even more seeing Grant standing there. " So, when are you going to stop with smiling at thirty feet away and try to make a move!" I said with a laugh. Bex punched me in the arm and I couldn't say the loud "OW!" I wanted to say because the boys were to close. I just held it in the pain and held my arm. Bex started to laugh too. " So should we let the boys suffer or go help them?" Bex asked still giggling a little. "Hmmm... Well they seem that they were find without us." I said joking. "But.... We will get to show off how much better we are." Bex said joking back.

***

Zach's POV

"Were at the airport now get up and get movin!" I shouted at Jonas and Grant. They both shuffled to there feet and ran to grab there bags from the back. Grant put his fingers up and saluted to me " Yes sir!" Grant said laughing. I rolled my eyes and said " You won't be laughing when I put you in storage on the plane". Jonas and me Chuckled. "Ha. Ha. Very funny" Grant said with his eyes now rolling. " Yes it is

funny isn't it." I shot back at him as a joke. It was a long drive there. We were there to protect the girls. I felt responsible for my gallagher girl and the others. I didn't want her to get hurt. I do care about Cammie... She's my Gallagher Girl and I have to protect her... I don't know what I would do if something happened and I wasn't there to help... "Zach stop thinking about Cammie and lets start tailing!" Grant

said while holding my bag towards me. I grabbed it and said " Thanks. Jonas you hook up a system on the plane so our stuff gets by without us getting caught, Grant you start to look for the girls, and I'll make sure that no one is around that we don't want" I said the last part with a wink, and then I heard Jonas say " What if we do get busted.. By someone or one of the girls?" I smirked and replied "Let me

worry about that, okay? Also, I'm pretty sure that Bex will have Cammie pretty much busy." We all started to go and do our jobs. We all had a gun on us to make sure that if things turned for the worst we could take control. I looked to my left and spotted a guy, he was looking at the door funny. I started to follow him. I heard Grant and Jonas making there silly comments on the comms. " So Jonas why don't

you just tell me where the girls are I bet you have a tracker on everyone of them. Maybe twenty on Liz." I heard Jonas mumble "Only four.... on Liz...." I laughed at this and then said to them " Guys get your

heads together we have work to do." They both lightly chuckled in the comms and started going back to work. "I got eyeball" Grant said. The guy I was following was looking towards Bex and Cammie. I was getting ready

to make a move and get rid of the guy for good. Then... I heard a scream " He's got a gun! He's got a gun!" Then the Police officer came and yeller "Police Officer!!! Get on the floor now and put your hands behind your head! Do it now!!!" I did what he said and said a bad word in Farzi. As the police men was pointing the gun right next to my head. Next thing I know there was Cammie and Bex looking down at me with shock. I love it when I shock people for some reason.

Cammie even looks cute when she's in shock. "Hey Gallagher Girl. So anything new?" I said with a smirk on my face. Cammie looked like she was about to say something but then Bex already said something. " What in the bloody hell are you doing here!"

"Can't a man take a vaction?" I replied feeling oh so clever. Then the police officer started to try to back them away but then I notice Cammie having her own little glory moment when she realized I got busted.

" So, got busted? Well, it looks like you don't need our help." I was about to roll my eyes but I couldn't help but smile at that. "Well we better head our way out, enjoy your trip." Bex said with a smile the same as Cammie's. But, then I realized they did walk away towards there exit gate. "Guys Im a little toasty in this jacket, and i need to take it off" I whispered into my comm which translated meant 'Guys I just got busted please send back up right away."

"I'm on my way" I heard Grant say and then Jonas said " Got it and will start trying to fix the situation from location." I then had to deal with me getting moved away from reach. "Exscues me Sir, may I please make a call? I am only a minor Sir." I said trying to sound as smooth as I could. The police man nodded and led me to a phone. I called up a person that I knew had no answering machine so, it just went on and on. I pretend to make conversation though, and the guy fell for it. After a while of pretend talking I started to thing and I then smiled as I realized that Cammie was wearing my jacket.

***

Cammie's POV

I nodded and grabbed my carry on bag. Inside I had a whole disguise set up along with a CIA I.D card that Liz had registered for me by five hours of hacking. Bex's eyes glowed at my disguise that had pitch black colored glasses, a black suit that wasn't to showy so I blended, a professional pair of shoes that I could run in, I had my I.D ready to get pulled out, a black hair colored wig, and a different nose.

"Wow. You were really prepared Cammie..." I know that I was over reacting a little but, with that group thats out there trying to get me; I thought better safe than sorry. " I told you I was worried about The

Circle Of Cavran" I replied back to her. I got dressed in 2 minutes and 42 seconds ( Note: Add to my book of changing records and then text macey about it.) "I'll be right here for back up if you need me to knock someone in the face." Bex said with a friendly smile. " Thanks" I said back as I headed towards Zach with my cover already set.

* * *

Hey Everyone!! Thank you for the people that review it really made me have a good day's start. A Zammie is coming your way on January 14, 2010! I have already started writing the Zammie so it should hopefully be good. I tried hard on this one and if you have any idea just leave a review. Im still aiming for that ten right now and the next chapter is going to be more exciting!

What do you think should happen in the next couple chapters?

A.) A very sweet Zammie moment

B.) A attack at the Airport/Airplane

C.) A random surprise

D.) B and A mixed together with Zach saving Cammie

Just leave me a review about your choice and I'll start the writing :-D


	3. Chapter 3 Frauds

Cammie's POV

Circle Of Cavran" I replied back to her. I got dressed in 2 minutes and 42 seconds ( Note: Add to my book of changing records and then text macey about it.) "I'll be right here for back up if you need me to knock someone in the face." Bex said with a friendly smile. " Thanks" I said back as I headed towards Zach with my cover already set.

* * *

Grant's POV

What has Zach gotten himself into now? Well I always do feel like a good tailing. I also can see the girls at the same time while I get Zach out of this mess. I looked to my left and my right to see where Zach,

Bex, and Cammie was. Zach was trying to stall time by faking a phone call while, Cammie and Bex were talking about something. " I have eyeball on both subjects, the old one and now the new one." "Okay" Jonas replied as he was doing

what ever computer masters do. I went closer to Zach. I whispered into my comms unit still keeping my eye on Zach " Do you think you can, send the cops a message telling them to let Zach go?" "I'll try"

Jonas replied. I looked to my left to check on the girls. They were gone! Zach and Jonas were not going to be happy spy boys... I let those girls out of my sight for Two minutes and twenty nine seconds! How far can

two girl go! I told myself to calm down and concentrate on getting Zach out of his situation, then worry about the location of the girls. It was then I saw a lady walk towards Zach. Who is she?

I then started taking away parts of this lady including, the nose, the hair color, and the not to fancy suit. "Cammie?" I said to myself, not meaning to say it out loud "Yes Grant you are watching the girls while getting Zach. So don't be

surprised that you see Cammie when you are tailing her!" Jonas said with a chuckle and a hint of being serious. When I was watching the lady walk towards the stalling Zach. I noticed someone heading towards Bex, not looking

like he wants to be friendly... "Someone is heading towards the subject referred to as 'Bex' I'm moving in." I said and then repeated into my comms unit. "Got it and will be on stand by." Jonas said. "Ok be

careful and Cammie has things under control here so far." Zach said very softly. I bet so Cammie wouldn't be interrupted because I heard her talking in the back-round. I started heading towards Bex with

my fist ready to punch anyone who gets in with five feet of Bex into next week....

***

Cammie's POV

"Zach there you are!" I said with a smile on my face. Zach looked towards my way surprised at first but then quickly caught on with his same old smirk. " How can we protect you if your alway going around

doing things without your protectors!" The three cops looked at me strangely. I right away started taking notes of everything down in my memory. The first cop had dark black hair with a mustache, his name

was Billy Anderson, he had a casual outfit so that he wouldn't scare the passengers, he was about six foot four, and his badge, along with I.D was now hanging from his neck. The Second cop was very

muscular, he had also a casual outfit on, his hair was white and he had no facial hair, his name was John Vittone, he was about six foot two, and he also had a badge along with his I.D, hang around his neck.

The third cop had winter clothing on, he was six foot one, his name was Sam O'Donald, he had a gun in his jacket, a pin that was of the american flag, and.. as you most likely guessed.... He had his badge along

with his I.D.. Hanging around his neck. "You know this man?" the one cop asked. "Yes! He is in a protection program from a serious case. I'm so sorry about all the trouble

he has caused! You know how boys can get. By the way my name is Mrs. Mary Jones from the CIA" I replied feeling better by the second, with Zach realizing that if I wasn't there he might have a LONG talk

with his teachers. So I was pretty much saving him from a whole day of lectures. I knew Zach realized it too, as he had that I'm-so-busted-and-the-girls-are-saving-us look. " Hello Mrs. Jones I'm so sorry to

have separated from you. I just couldn't help but walk around the airport and get a break from being watched." Zach said fully in a cover, that I thought he delivered very well. "May I please see some sort of I.D

mam?" the other police officer said as I nodded, and handed him my emergency I.D. The police officers looked at it and then started talking among them selves. "Good cover, Gallagher Girl." Zach said with not

as much as a smirk this time but, more of a smile. "Thanks, now don't blow it they might hear us." I said so softly that it is almost impossible to hear but Zach heard it. "Mam, this number is not registered with

the the company it's says. We're going to have to ask you to please come with us." I right away noticed something was wrong. Zach saw my change of mood right away too. Zach then started to look around and

noticed something too. I could tell he was starting to worry. I looked the around as well to see that none of our friends were in sight or in hiding. THEY WEREN'T THERE!!! Also, I knew that Liz had a

correct number that was registered! I just knew it! I looked towards Zach nervously... He nodded at me lightly trying to reassure me and I nodded back lightly as well in thanks.

***

Bex's POV

I was watching Cammie and Zach talk while the cops took everything in, and it felt like a long time before those weird cops said anything. Who knows what those cops were thinking or what they were saying. I could tell

from my distance that Cammie and Zach were looking at each other in the corner of there eyes. Grant was there backup for Zach, trying to get him out like how were trying to get him out. I looked at the

crowd scanning for anything unusual or strange. I was standing against a huge cement post near two doors and kind of away from everyone. But, I did blend in with the other people. No one noticed I was

standing there and then I started to here Joe Solemon 's voice saying trust your instincts. Also, it's weird how you hear you teachers voice at times and there right... I felt someone put something over my

mouth that had some sort of liquid on it that made my arms and legs go out. I suddenly fell straight to the floor limp and I tried to scream or kick but each time failed... Suddenly my world went black as I was

dragged to one of the doors behind me...

***

Zach's POV

I saw the change inCammie's body language and thats when I knew something was wrong. I looked around for Grant, or Jonas and they weren't there anymore on my comms or around me. My comms unit was not working and that rarely

happens. I then realized that Bex was gone and that Liz would never been as careless to not register the I.D number. Cammie looked at me. She was scared in her eyes and I nodded trying to making her feel better. She nodded back

looking a little bit better... The police men tried to led us back into some room. But, I was being like my cover 'A teenager getting protected that is stubborn'. "Sir I was forced to get off my call.. May I please try again before my parents

hire a whole army." The cop rolled his eyes and then said "No.. now get back there now!" The cop put a gun to cammie's head and had the safety off. It was ready to go off. I was about to knock the guy straight in his face, and he said " If

you move she's dead!" I froze and then started to head back with a gun now to my head. They knew who we were.

***

Cammie's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell is going on! There was a gun to our heads and they were leading us somewhere. Zach looked liked he wanted to go on a killing spree as these guys led us in this back area. They went through a hidden door

and then some more guys came in. One held a knife towards my throat and Screamed at Zach " Tell me the password to Gallagher Academy's security system or your Gallagher Girl dies." Zach's face remained strong even though I saw in

his eyes the pain. " I don't know the passwords.... They would never tell a Blackthorne student..." "Very well' the cop replied and he kicked me very hard in the stomach. I fell but the guy held me so I didn't escape. Zach had five guys

now holding him as he jumped to flip the guy that kicked me. The guys that were holding Zach got punched and kicked in there faces by him. He couldn't get them off there were too many holding him... I then blacked out for a couple minutes...

Zach's POV

As we were getting led I made a memory of every detail and kept of thinking of ways to escape. Suddenly more men came in and one held a knife to Cammie's throat while five men held me. " Tell me the password to Gallagher Academy's

security system or your Gallagher Girl dies." said the cop holding the knife to her throat. I remained like I didn't care but even though I felt my heart crack lightly. " I don't know the passwords.... They would never tell a blackthorne

student..." I said " "Very well" the guy replied. He looked to the other guy and suddenly Cammie was kicked hard in the stomach. I started fighting with all my might punching and kicking everyone around me really hard but.. it was not use.

Cammie had blacked out and then we were both thrown into a dark room with only one light that made the room not as bad. I ran to Cammie as she was on the floor still blacked out. I sat next to her with my back against the wall and I

pulled her up into my arms. She had a pretty bad bruise on her stomach and a little bruise on her head from getting thrown into the room. "Cammie...." I whispered lightly to myself. I then tried again but this time it was to wake her up

more than for myself. '"Cammie... Wake up... Everything is going to be okay... Please wake up..." I started to worry even more as she wouldn't say anything, but then she started to wake up. " Zach....?" she said thickly and I smiled at her.

"Yes, It's me Zach.. Everything is going to be okay Gallagher Girl." She curled up more in my lap and teared a little bit. "It's all my fault... I should have noticed that they weren't real cops. Bex and your friends would be safe if I just did

something better than what I did." I liked having her in my arms. That way I knew she was okay and that I could protect her better. " Cammie it's not your fault. Not Grant, Jonas, or I noticed that those guys were frauds. If you weren't

here we might have already have been killed." I stroked her hair trying to get her to stop crying. I hate it when girls cry, specially when it was my Gallagher Girl. She looked up at me " I hope your right." she said " I know I am." I replied

softly to her. I was about to kiss her... I wanted to.... But, I didn't want to hurt her. I was not the best at relationships, and I was always doing something crazy. If I messed up and made someone came after her because she was with me I

would just... I can't even explain how I would feel. I don't want a nice girl like Cammie getting hurt because of me. " What is wrong Zach? Are you okay?" I nodded to her and said " I guess I'm just happy to be with you. I did miss you

Gallagher Girl" I smirked at her and held her close to me in her arms. She still looked a little shaky and I as trying my best to make her feel better. " I missed you too Zach" she said softly. I looked into her eyes and then I kissed her gently

on the lips. She put her arms around me and then leaned into my shoulder. " Do you think were going to get out Zach?" Cammie said so softly that only I could hear. "Of course we will. I promise Cammie." She kissed me on the cheek

then fell asleep in my arms. I held her until I saw that all the guys had left to go handle some "awful" airport situation. They still had there cover and had to follow it. It was time to get Cammie and me out of there.

***

Bex's POV

I woke up in a dark room with only a small light. It was a medium size cell with strong walls all around and a thick door. It was not a normal cell like the one I was put in earlier, and this one was meant to hold not someone normal... But

someone like a spy. I still couldn't move from that thing that man made me breath in. I saw in the corner it had a small hole the size of the bottom of a soup can. I could hear someone talking through it " Bex! Are you okay? It's me Grant!" It

was Grant. I felt relived to know that I wasn't completely alone, but then started to worry about everyone else. I blacked out again still getting out of that poison trance, but I was thinking good thoughts. The thoughts were me beating the bloody hell out of this group that has taken us here.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________How was it? I tried really hard on it and tell me what you think. If you think it isn't good them say something but please don't be to harsh this is my first fanfic story. Most of you Chose D for my questions in my last chapter so, I have it all planed out. It's going to be a long, fun, story with hopefully some fun twist. Please review!!!! Thank you for everyone that did review and some of those comments were really kind. I read each one and I do remember everyone of the reviews so far. I'm aiming for fifteen reviews at least, but I'm trying for twenty! So Please Review!!!

I also am having writers block about one thing what should the boys code names be?

Review what you thing it should be and I will try to choose one even though I bet they will all be good.

DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER INCLUDING THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS.


	4. Chapter 4 A Get Away, And Team Work

Bex's POV

I saw in the corner it had a small hole the size of the bottom of a soup can. I could hear someone talking through it " Bex! Are you okay? It's me Grant!" It

was Grant. I felt relived to know that I wasn't completely alone, but then started to worry about everyone else. I blacked out again still getting out of that poison trance, but I was thinking good thoughts. The thoughts were me beating the bloody hell out of this group that has taken us here.

* * *

Cammie's POV

I woke up seeing I was in Zach's arms... He was smiling at me? THERE WASN"T A SMIRK???? Well that's a surprise... "Zach...?" I said thickly, still processing everything. My head was on fire and my I had pain in my stomach where I got

kicked. I realized what had happened... How that I did not see how those cops were frauds.... Now, everyone is missing and I don't know what happened to them. I had failed... I felt awful and I couldn't help it, no matter how much I tried not

to cry that minute, I did... Zach held me close to him, he looked a little freaked. "Yes, It's me Zach. Everything is going to be okay Gallagher Girl." I cried and curled up in Zach's lap even more... "It's all my fault... I should have noticed that

they weren't real cops. Bex and your friends would be safe if I just did something better than what I did." I couldn't believe I had just said that to Zach. I'M A SPY, I'M SUPPOSE TO BE SILENT, LIE, TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK

STRONG! NOT SAY WHAT I FELT! But... I felt like I could trust Zach for some weird reason. He seemed to like having me in his lap and he wasn't annoying me at all. " Cammie it's not your fault. Not Grant, Jonas, or I noticed that those

guys were frauds. If you weren't here, we might have already have been killed." Zach said as he stroked my hair trying to get me to calm down. "I hope your right." I replied to him as he said back softly to me " I know I am." he looked like he

was about to kiss me. But he didn't. He stopped dead in his tracks. Well at least I now know he has a good impulse control. Something was wrong, I could tell. " What is wrong Zach? Are you okay?"I asked him and he nodded, then he said

"I guess I'm just happy to be with you. I did miss you Gallagher Girl" He smirked at me. But, even though the fact I'm about to tell you is even shocking to me, I missed his smirk.... He held me in his arms "I missed you too, Zach." I said softly

back to him. He looked into my eyes, and he kissed me softly on the lips. I felt better having him there to support me, I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in there to help me. I would be fine but, it's still much better to be able to have

someone even if it's cocky Zach. Zach was supportive when he needed to be, and I just put my arms around him, then leaned into his shoulder. I kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep... Well.... I didn't fully fall asleep because, A.) I wanted

to be able to jump up and attack at any time B.) I wanted to keep a eye on everything around me. C.) You never know when your needed. Zach kept on holding me close for, 10 minutes and 42 seconds. I felt myself getting put on the floor

gently, then he headed for the door. I opened my eyes and saw him get some wire, from his pocket. Then Zach looked at the hole in the door, where they would slide in food. There was a key pad on the door handle and you had to put in the code, for the

door to open. The COC group must be on a budget, to use a regular key pad that had different beeps to the numbers. I remembered the sound of the numbers from the key pad and had the code mastered. I right away knew what Zach was trying to do, he

was trying to get enough wire to get to the key pad and punch in the code. I remembered I had a bra that had wire in it. I pulled out the the wire from the bra when Zach wasn't looking. " Here you go." I handed him the wire. " Thanks. Where

did you get that?" he said back " You don't need to know." I replied back with a mocking smile on my face. " Okay, whatever." Zach said as he went back to adding the new part of the wire. "279-837-178-963" I said without missing a beat and Zach

was looking at me a little bit shocked. He then said " How the heck did you know that?" " It's easy. I mastered the sounds of each number beep, and I made sure I heard when they punched in the number, then memorized it." I said so proud of myself because I could tell that Zach

didn't even think of doing that. " Okay, that was impressive but, enough talking more doing. I already know you can talk" Zach said rolling his eyes and wearing his smirk proudly. I hit him on his arm and grabbed the long wire. "Ow. What

was that for?" He said that as he was trying to get his wire back but, I didn't give it. " It was for your annoying smirks and eye rolling." I always have my comebacks! Zach checked his pockets and his jacket for extra wire, while he did that I

got the door open without him seeing. "Point taken. Now turn the wire and punch in the code or I will." Zach said seriously. "Already done, or was I too fast for you? Now lets get out of here and find our friends!" I said in a mocking voice. We head towards

the door, and Zach pushed me behind him. He looked both ways outside of the door and made sure I didn't sneak off when he turned his head. He headed out into the hall of the passageway where there were chairs in the room, and a closet filled with guns most likely. There was a stone ceiling,

and cement floors. I took note of everything down in my memory, so was Zach. He signaled me to come and I nodded than came in behind him. We got pretty far down the hallway, and we looked at every cell looking for our friends. " Zach,

what do you think happened to them?" I asked still looking around taking down notes. "I'm not sure Gallagher Girl." He didn't see the man behind the post pointing a gun at him, But I did. "Zach get down!" I yelled. He turned to me and I

knocked him to the ground while the man's bullets just missed us. "They know were here.". Zach said at me as five men entered the hallway. I caught a glimpse of the exit fifty feet away. A man grabbed me from the behind and I elbowed

him in his face. The man fell to the ground and I kicked him right in his ribs. I heard a couple cracks when I kicked him. " Zach the exit is over there!" I screamed in Farzi hoping they didn't know the language. "Okay lets start heading over

there!" he yelled back in farzi to me. Zach flipped a guy onto another guy then punched them in the face. I felt myself fall to the ground when I got tripped. I then saw the man who tripped me fall to the floor in pain and Zach put me back on my feet. "Head

to the exit!" He yelled at me in Farzi and I ran with him.

***

Jona's POV

I was freaking out. The comms were gone and my all my stuff shut down. I ran out and saw that Zach, Bex, Cammie, and Grant were not there! I ran to a car and hot wired it, then pulled around near one exit that I could get out of with them.

I knew something had gone horribly wrong. I ran into the airport and then I saw Cammie and Zach running out together. "Chameleon! Over here!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me then lost interest. "Jonas what is happening! My comms went

out and I can't find Bex or Grant!" Zach yelled at me worried not meanly. " I don't know but we need to get out. NOW!" I said to Zach. " But we can't leave Bex or grant." Cammie said. I forgot she was there. I could tell that Cammie and Zach

had some sort of trouble. " Cammie is right we can't leave them." Zach said sounding completly serious. I looked at the both and them then said " Your right. Of course were not going to leave them. I'll be hear ready to drive away." Zach was about to say something but Cammie interupted.

"That will be find." She then grabbed Zach by his jacket and went towards the crowd. She disappeared with him... I headed towards the car and sat in the driver seat ready to go. I was looking through my emergency supplies ( High Tech

Stuff.) and making sure that I'm ready to go when four people come running into the car.

***

Grant's POV

Bex was asleep again..... Even though she heard me, she just couldn't beat that anesthetic back. There was a passageway below the cells, leading to some secret room that didn't matter at the moment. It was clear that they hadn't kept

everything up and working by the looks of the walls. The walls were weak and there were holes all over the passageway. Bex's cell had a hole in it's corner which was a ceiling to me. Well.. A short ceiling. I found the passageway early by seeing the weak, loose stone in the wall ( They really need to update there stuff!!

Loose rock is so original.) I was nervous, and I couldn't believe that I couldn't had prevented it what had happened. It was my current job, and I didn't do it good enough... So, now Bex, Jonas, Zach, and Cammie are all in danger! I had at

least found Bex... When Bex fell asleep I realized we couldn't wait so I just started kicking and punching that hole in my ceiling, her wall. The hole was cracking!!!! I was able to get in now. I slid through and picked up Bex. "Bex are you

okay?" Her eyes started to open and, she looked like she was about to flip me. She grabbed my arm and she was clearly still dizzy. "Before you flip you should know that it's only me Grant!!!" I yelled as she started to look at me with relief. "

I was about to punch your face in... Your REALLY lucky..." She said thickly. I nodded and smiled at her. " We need to get out of here Bex. And, don't worry about Cammie she is with Zach. I bet there already searching the whole airport

for us freaked." I said still holding her up. " I can walk you know. Otherwise, let go." she said with her eyes staring at me. "Okay if you sure." I let her try to stand up, still ready to catch her. She tried to get her balance but she fell right

into my arms. " I think I'm going to help you walk, Duchess." I said with a mocking smile, knowing how much she hated that code name. She punched my arm. " Ouch!" I yelled softly to myself while carrying bex down the hole. She had a grin

on her face for hitting me, I knew she enjoyed it. I was at the end of the passageway and then Bex screamed " Grant behind you!" I then heard Bex punch someone as I turned around to see eight men with gray mask. I put her down gently

and kicked two men in there ribs hard. Those two men fell to the ground and I kicked the one guy hard in his face and then the other on his neck. I suddenly saw another guy head towards me with a knife. That man fell to the floor, and I

saw that Bex had tripped him. " You weren't going to have all the bloody fun." Bex said with a smile as she finished off that other guy on the floor. " Point taken, Duchess." She would have hit me if she didn't have so many other people to

hit. Instead you just rolled her eyes and then flipped another guy onto his back. One man grabbed me from behind and I elbowed him hard so he fell straight to the floor. Bex was still dizzy from the drug so she again fell down and I,

caught her, again. " Duchess be careful, I don't want to have to bring back a torn up girl to your friends." She nodded and I guess the effect of that drug hit her harder than it did twenty two seconds ago. I saw two more figures come fast

and then knocked the last three guys to the floor hard. I then saw who they were. Zach and Cammie were there looking a little bit worried. " Here you are! I'm so glad you two are okay!" Cammie said rushing towards Bex first as Zach

walked towards me. " Hey buddy, are you okay?" I nodded " Yeah I'm fine how about you and Cammie?" I asked " Were fine but we need to get out of here right now. You grab the girls and I'll walk first to make sure that It's clear." Zach

whispered to me. At first I wondered why he was whispering, then I figured out why right away when Cammie yelled " Oh no your not! I'm not going to miss one bit of the action!" I laughed " How could, you even expect Cammie not to hear

that Zach? You should know better." I said with a mocking smile. Zach shrugged and then sighed knowing I was right. " Okay fine Gallagher Girl but be careful." Zach said in a you win tone to Cammie. " Grant, Bex?" Cammie said as she

pulled Bex to her feet. "Yeah?" we both said at the the same time. " You guys be careful too." Cammie said to us concerned. " Don't worry we are going to be fine." I told Cammie. "Ok well then lets get a move on!" Zach said cheerfully as

Cammie and him went down the hallway silently. They disappeared and I then held Bex up as we followed them. "Grant?" Bex said looking at me as we were walking. She was still on spy mode though. " Yeah?" I said back, still on spy mode

as well looking around from the corner of my eye. " Thanks.... for helping me...." She said chocking every word. I knew that was hard for her to say, she was very independent. I just smiled at her and said " It was nothing and you helped me

a lot too." She smiled and we kept on going down the dark passageway.

***

Cammie's POV

I kept my eyes open as we led the way down the passageway. Zach was ahead of me, even though he knew that I prefer to be more near the front than what he was letting me. I saw a wall and it looked perfectly normal... To normal for

these walls so, when Zach wasn't looking I brushed passed him a note that he wouldn't find until later and disappeared into the darkness. When I pulled out the rock a door opened up and I slid in. The passageway was dark and very

dirty .I was heading down it.. looking at everything and then, I felt the floor go away from under me. My training right away kicked in and I grabbed the other side, then pulled my way up. Next thing I knew was that twenty nine darts shot at

me and I right away dodged them all. I was freaked out! But it was then I realized that I had made a mistake. I was not far from where the floor fell luckily, and I went to that hole. Then, I slowly went down in the hole but held myself up so I

didn't fall to my death. I kicked the wall that looked stronger and it crumbled. In that new hole I created, was a disk. I grabbed that disk and then jumped to pull myself up. But, I missed and I was about to fall. Someone grabbed my hand "

Gallagher Girl you have got to be more careful." Zach said smirking at me. I put the disk in my pocket " Zach we need to get out of here now before they find out we are here!" I yelled as he pulled me to my feet. " Yeah we do, and we were

heading out of here, until you went chameleon on me." He said still having that big smirk on his face. I grabbed his jacket and started speed walking down the passageway. " Is everything okay, Gallagher Girl?" He asked and I replied " Yeah

everything is find but, where is Bex and Grant?" He replied knowing something was up "There in the car with Jonas. Are you sure your okay?" "Yeah I'm fine! But, we need to leave. NOW!" I screamed at him and then started pulling him

along faster. I punched a guy that jumped out at us swiftly and fast. " Wow. Good hit Cammie." Zach said with, of course.... ANOTHER SMIRK! One day I'm going to slap that smirk off his face! I knew that at any moment someone could

want to kill us one hundred percent. I was out in the back part of the airport where there was no one around except the car we have "Borrowed". I then heard bullets heading towards us and we were dodging as much as we can " In the car

and then were out of here!" Zach screamed as he picked me up and threw me in the car, then jumped in himself. " Step on it!" I was yelling at Jonas as the gun shots were still loud and going off. We were then going off and out of there!

"What the bloody hell happened Cammie?" Bex asked me as she was in the front seat. Oh and did I mention she was glaring at me! " Thats a darn good question. I have never seen them so determined to kill us." Zach then stared at me too,

along with everyone that wasn't driving "Why is everyone staring at me?" I said like there wasn't one thing in the world wrong. " Hand it over Gallagher Girl, partners share everything." Zach said putting his hand out and Bex looked like she

was trying to decide to help Zach, or me. " I handed it out and told them the basic outline of what happened. Everyone was surprised at the end. "Wow Cammie. That was really good." Grant said as he kept on checking to make sure Bex

was okay from the corner of his eye. " Not bad Gallagher Girl, Not at all." We switched driving jobs the whole way along with seats. Jonas took the first night and I was in the middle seat between Grant and Zach. Just great (Sarcasm.)!

I'm going to have to stay up all night or try to keep my head straight all night when I'm partly asleep. I really didn't want to fall on some ones arm while they were asleep. Also, I couldn't keep my mind off the bad memories that annoyed me. I

was soooo tired, and I just kind of kept my eyes opened on the road. Grant was asleep and Bex... Zach appeared to be asleep. I had a idea of what had happened and what was happening. It was making me even more sleepless and scared.

***

Zach's POV

Wow... that was some day. I was still awake so I just pretended to be asleep and looked out the window. We were parked in a parking lot at a restaurant. I checked to make sure everyone was okay. Bex was asleep, so was Grant, Jonas went

to take a break, and I couldn't tell what Cammie was doing for a second. But, then I realized that she didn't want to fall on one of us. "Cammie? Go to sleep, okay?" I said to her and she jumped didn't know that I was awake I guess. " I'm fine

Zach.." She yawned and then continued "I'm just not tired and... I don't mind staying on watch." "Cammie.... You need sleep." I said softly to her and I was to tired to make a joke. She looked so tired too, but something was bothering her.

"I'm fine Zach." She said like she was fully awake but I knew her better. I put my arms around her and pulled her closed. I held her hand and she laid on my shoulder " Now please goto sleep Gallagher Girl. ." I said softly not smirking even

though I wanted to. " Zach.. I don't need to sleep.. I can't sleep... I'll be find tomorrow." Cammie said still with a awake voice. I kissed her head lightly and still had her in my arms. " Gallagher Girl..." I sighed and waited watching her.

Pretending to be asleep until I saw her finally her eyes closing and then she fell asleep. Leaning into me with my arm around her. I then went asleep to and thought about what the heck am I going to do about this group... And, I wonder

what the school is going to think when we come in all cut up and bruised.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hey! I hope you enjoyed it I tried really hard on it! The next part is when they get to there school and I hope that will be a good one to you too! If you have any request of some sort just ask and I will try my best :-D! Sorry I haven't updated until later. I was trying to get the story better. But, now I finished this chapter! And, I'm already working on my next. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ONE WORD WOULD BE FINE :-D!

I'm also hoping to get more code names for the boys. There all good so far but I'm seeing if anyone else has some ideas. So... Review and tell me what code names you would like!


	5. Chapter 5 A Long Day And A Surprise

Zach's POV

Leaning into me with my arm around her. I then went asleep to and thought about what the heck am I going to do about this group... And, I wonder

what the school is going to think when we come in all cut up and bruised.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Cammie's POV

I felt someone shake me, and then I heard someone say "Wake up Cammie were already here!" I recognized the voice, it was Bex. My eyes started to flicker open, and I saw Bex was in the front driving? "Where are we?" I said thickly, still trying to wake up.... How long was I asleep? I slept most of the day... Wow... I never sleep in that much, especially these days... I had just noticed that we were close to

Gallagher, but they were going around the campus instead of through the entrance. " Were going to try to get in the back way, and not shock anyone thats there about how awful we look." Bex said while she was looking around at everything. I looked to my sides and then just noticed the boys were missing... I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT!!!!! A spy should never have missed such a big detail. " Where

are Jonas, Zach, and Grant? What are they doing... and why are you driving?!?" I said then starting to take everything in. " Calm down Cam. The boys are checking things out for what ever reason they have, and I'm not that bad of a driver." Bex said smiling her mocking smile. " So.... I noticed that you fell asleep on Zach's shoulder." Bex said, still with her mocking tone but in a good way. " I fell on him. It's

hard to sleep in the middle between two boys. And, if I fell on Grant you would have slaughtered me." I said chuckling a little. "Point taken..." Bex said then added" You both looked happy though." I rolled my eyes, and then looked at the gate around the school. We parked in the back then went to blend in while waiting for the boys to come back, so we can enter the school. We were hiding because we wanted

to get a little bit more together than how we looked at that moment. Also, the boys weren't suppose to be tailing us, I wasn't suppose to be carrying so much spy gear, I wasn't suppose to have that I.D. card, there most likely going to lock us up in the hole to keep us safe, and Bex wasn't suppose to be threatening the security at the airport when they were saying no to her stuff. So, that means a WHOLE

lot of trouble and lectures. We are going set our story straight, and try to make the bruises not look so bad. After fifteen minutes over the time the boys said they be back... they weren't back and we were not happy. " Where the bloody hell are those boys!" Bex whispered at me. " I don't know... Maybe there running a little late?" I said still wondering. " I'm still going to scold them about how slow they are..."

Bex said smiling most likely thinking about how much better she is than them. Ten minutes later they STILL weren't there... Bex looked like she was about to punch a hole in something because she was so annoyed by them being late. I then started looking over three things I could do A.) Go and look for the boys leaving Bex to wait. B.) Just wait longer or C.) Blend in, leave a note for Bex, and then go looking

for the boys without her getting annoyed about being alone. I was leaning towards A. and B. I think I'll pick.... A. Even though C. was really tempting. "Bex... I think I'm going to go see what those boys have gotten themselves into. I'll be back soon." I was already heading away when I was saying that. " Your leaving me here with nothing to do!" Bex said looking very, very, bored and kind of mad because of the

boys. " I'll let you dress me up and I won't complain.... Deal?" Bex thought.... then she said smiling " Ok deal. But, don't take to long and then become missing yourself." I replied " Thanks, and don't worry I'll be very carful." I tried to blend into the bushes and trees that surrounded the campus. It wasn't too hard. After ten minutes and four seconds, I still couldn't find those boys.... I decided to go inside gallagher

academy and try to see if they got found or not. I'm really surprised that I am having to "Sneak" into my own home/school, well I guess that comes with being a spy. Being a spy has it's own advantages but... it can sometimes have it cons... I would list them all out but the list would be to big. I walked into my old passageway it felt like years since I had been through it but really only a couple months. I

thought about my life and how this would be my last year of school if was a regular kid but, because I'm a spy they keep you for a extra year before graduation. When I was looking around the passageway it was REALLY quiet, and that is strange for my school because I most of the time here girls walking above or talking or just some type of noise. These were the times I wish I had a comms unit and this is the

second time I haven't had one. What was going on here when we were gone? I stopped right away. How stupid can I be! They most likely made the security more tough to get through, and I'm... already three fourths through? That didn't make sense.... I'm pretty positive that I would have already triggered something if the security was upgraded, and I know they upgraded it because school wasn't going on

schedule, and I saw that something had changed about the school much earlier. But that means that... OF COURSE! They must have found the boys and are now waiting for me at the end. I bet there is a camera somewhere... How am I going to trick them back? These are the best of spies but if I did something I bet the boys would cover for me making it somehow believable. I tried to make it look like I was

doing something so that if they were watching they wouldn't think I found out. I still couldn't believe that I was trying to trick my own family and friends. Why was I? Oh yeah... lots of trouble and also I'm not not sure of things. Ok I think I know what I'm going to do, I will.... Wow I think I'm busted. NO! I can't give up like that... Ok here are my options A.) Let them have there plan and bust me at the end of the

passage B.) Somehow cloak myself in the darkness of the cameras and make it look like I was heading back. C.) Head back the way I came. Well I hate A and C but maybe I could try B? I looked around side to side looking for something maybe black so I could hide in the darkness of the passage while heading up. I was wearing the same outfit from earlier. The only thing that could cloak me was... mud. I started

head back towards the other way like I figured out that they knew where I was, and then threw mud in the air and it landed on any camera that was there. I then jumped in the mud and stayed still for a while

then headed towards the end. When I finally got to the end of the passageway no one was there. I got the mud off me and than headed towards the passage where I can see my mom's office. Avoiding the cameras. Something else was off though..... I knew it... and I started having other ideas about what was really happening.

Bex's POV

What in the bloody hell happened to Cam!?!?!? I have been waiting here for forty two minutes and eleven seconds. Is she okay? Did she get busted? Ughhh... I should have never let her go by herself that was really stupid of me. I should have followed her or something but, letting her just go.. nooooo.. not good! I looked to my left and right, then got up trying my best to blend in. No sign of the boys so far.

Hmm.... I went towards the area where we took our cove ops test and had our first mission with the boys. Good times.... When I got there I didn't see anyone and I knew that I should have been looking for Cammie but I just had a hunch. I finally found a way in without setting off a alarm of some type! I walked to where I had a good view but was hidden. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!? There were the boys

captured in the middle of this building in a room, and some people in black outfits. I took note of everything around me and had it down. When I was making my way through avoiding every trap they had set. I finally made my way back out of the building and went looking for Cammie knowing what we had to do.

Cammie's POV

I made my way to the passageway and looked at the office from that small view. OH MY GOSH! There were three people, sitting at the desk with fifty eight views of camera's all on one screen on one side of the wall. I did not remember this being here when I left... The three people were looking at every camera and then quietly speaking into the comms unit in all types of languages. I listened to there

conversation. They were talking about the repair of the camera's in the passage behind the tapestry, and to see where I was. I found a path that I could use without being found by camera's and I'm pretty good at avoiding alarms. " Where is that girl now?" Said one guy in Farsi with a mix of french then the other said " I don't know." in sign language and mandarin chinese. I now know what happened to the

boys and what could, be happening to ...Bex! I started to make my way out using one passageway I had never told anyone about. If you go behind this curtain and then wait for... five minutes exactly, then stomp, it will open under you and it leads outside. Thank god Liz wasn't here because if she was, I think she would have a stroke being in this passageway. It was cover with spiders and creepy crawly

things... I didn't care about the bugs because I needed to figure out what was happening right then! I also noticed that some of the people weren't talking as much than others and used more sign language. I also took down the shape of every figure I saw, and took down every detail I could get. I then finally got to the end of the passage and saw something moving near the bushes....

Grant's POV

We were blending in the best we can and trying to see how everything was. Zach said that he felt something was wrong and that we should go look so, thats what we told Bex then went checking. After going fifteen minutes and twenty nine seconds up, and down the campus. Three men jumped out of the bushes and grabbed me then tried to drug me with the same thing they used on Bex. I didn't breath in

and elbowed two of the men straight to the ground. But the other guy got out a knife and held it to my neck.... Zach was no where to be seen, it is kind of creepy how he is there one second then gone the next. It was almost like I had imagined him walking around with us but, I knew that he was out there somewhere. I could see Jonas trying to hide but doing not the best of job. I bled a little when he held the

knife tighter to my neck. Next thing I knew Jonas was gone along with the three men that were holding him. Three other men stayed with me, one holding me with a knife to my throat, another ready to tackle me if I get loose, and then the other man was looking for Zach. I started sizing up the guy holding to see if I could maybe get away without getting stabbed. The odds didn't look good, and it didn't feel good

being bait for there plan to get Zach. Zach wasn't really a pavement artist when it came to tailing but he was a ghost when it came to leaving. It Does not make to much sense that sentence but when you know him, it kind of does. After five minutes, Zach still was being a ghost... I hope he knew what he was doing and I bet he did. I felt my attacker after a while start to get tired and off guard. I think that I

might be able to throw him off... Well if he didn't have me in such a position. I HATE feeling weak, but we all feel it at some point because it's not such a choice but just nature. Suddenly, I felt the guy holding me fall to the ground and Zach was pushing me the other way while two other guys darted after us. We then got shot with tranquilizer! I mean, like, what the heck is up with these people!?!?! We were all

against the walls of a room and there were no lights just one door. I couldn't see anyone and none of us talked because we knew they were listening.

Cammie's POV

I saw there was something in the bushes and I was going to take it down that I was sure of. I went behind the person and then tackled the person to the ground. I was about to punch the person and so was the other person and we both right away stopped when we saw who the other was. It was Bex. I smiled " Duchess, I'm so glad I found you! Are you okay? " I said still smiling " Yeah I was fine until you just

tackled me. But I'm also, so glad I found you! I found the boys, and did you know that there are people in black outfits that cover them, and they don't seem friendly to us?" Bex said in a cheerful tone being the subject was not. She then saw how muddy I was and I could tell she decided not to ask until later. So, I asked for her. " Yeah I did notice, and I almost got found but was able to get out of it. Which is why

I'm so muddy. My moms office has people watching the cameras. There are cameras everywhere and the security has upgraded a lot." I said calmly as I started to look at my surroundings. " The boys are in the same place we took our cove op test. There in the middle room and it seems very tightly locked up. Also, there are people guarding it and I think we really need to be careful how we plan this." Bex said as

her training had fully kicked on. " Lets head over to the boys, I know where every camera is and I think I know how to get around them." I said " Ok" Bex replied as we made our way towards the building. I hope everything was going to be okay I was kind o f nervous even though I know I'm not suppose to be. What if I mess up? What if someone.... dies? All these people that I'm with I care about and it would be

awful if one of them died. It would all be my fault.... "Chameleon calm down... Nothing is going to happen your one of the best spies in our school. Also, this is something that we all did not expect, not Zach, Jonas, Grant, You, or I expected this...." Bex said looking at me with a worried face knowing what I was thinking. " Thanks Duchess I think I'll be fine....." I then kind of trailed off. I started to feel a little bit

nervous about what might have happened to Zach. Even though I wasn't trying to feel like that I couldn't help it. He was a great friend to me and he always helped me when I needed it. I really do care about him, he is the one who knows me the best out of almost everyone I know besides Bex, and Liz. Zach is hard to explain but right now I need to help him and the rest of the boys. The girls are to the rescue!!!!!!!!

" What are you thinking of now Chameleon?" Bex said smiling as she looked at me " I'm thinking about how were going to escape" I lied. " No your not... I can tell you have that weird look in your eyes. I bet your thinking about... Zach perhaps?" Bex said that with a huge cheshire grin on her face. "Nope" I replied kind of telling the truth...... When we finally got there, I looked around and saw a couple guards

around the building. " Bex, how did you get in the last time?" I asked still looking at the guards trying to find a way in. " I cut twenty nine wires and then finally got in through by making a hole in the wall and then let no light in by covering it up fast. But they might have found that entrance" Bex replied " Ok well I guess we will go that way but were going to have to stay blended in. Just follow me and don't hit any

alarms. We will see if your way is still available." Bex then showed where she went and we went on the side of the path so that if anyone was waiting we could A.) Hide B.) Attack C). See the attackers before they see us. After we finally got inside the building unknown, I had a good view of the middle of the building. And there, in the middle of the building was a room where the boys were being kept. I saw a

couple guards here, and there but the room looked pretty solid. " How are we going to get in? Should we A.) Try to beat the guards, or B.) Try to sneak the boys out without being seen. I think we should sneak in, beat up any guard that sees us, gather information while we are getting the boys out, then get the bloody hell out of here!" Bex said and then I replied " I like your plan so lets get to it!" We went

around and attacked about... three guards. I hacked in to the computer and then opened the the light came into the room the boys shield there eyes like they were vampires. " ZACH, JONAS, GRANT YOUR OK!" I said in a very quiet but very excited tone. The boys' faces kind of lit up when they saw us. Oh.. did I mention we call us boys and girls? Guess not.. Well now I did " Girls your okay."

Grant said smiling at Bex and me but I could tell he was looking a Bex very sweetly. I was looking at them and think awww. " Are you okay Gallagher Girl?" Zach said as he looked at me with a kind look

instead of his usual cocky look. I smiled and then replied back " Yeah I'm okay." I was happy to see everyone was okay, then I turned to everyone and continued " Sorry to break the happy reunion but, we

have to get going now." Everyone nodded and started to head out following me and Bex. " Ok now everyone stay together, keep your eyes open, and blend." Zach said fast and smoothly. We all nodded again and headed out. We all were really quiet and just kind of nodded at each other and used morse code. We said simple stuff like "To the left", "Be quiet.", "Careful" and more simple things. Grant, and

Bex kind of stayed close to each other I couldn't help but notice. Jonas stayed in the middle as much as he could. I was walking kind of in front with Zach not to far away. I saw the men, one second before everyone else did and that one second was what caused everything to fail. Three men grabbed Zach putting a knife to his throat... WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THESE PEOPLE? Everyone turned there f

aces and I Yelled "NOW!" and we then grabbed the men throwing them around a little and knocking them to the floor. The knife went a little tighter against Zach's neck because he started to bleed but then he flipped the man that was holding him, right onto another man. " Lets go now! Move it!" he yelled at all of us as he grabbed a comms unit from one of the attackers to hear what was going on and also,

some information that was on our attackers. I also took of the gloves of one of the attackers and notice there was no ring. I also took off there mask and saw there faces. It was weird something was not right, because they were not doing there typical pattern of attack or people. Grant and Bex were trying to keep the attackers from getting up. Jonas was looking at something.. I knew he thought

something was off to by the look on his face " Zoom somethings not right.... ( Zoom is Zach's code name for now on :-)" I said a little bit nervous. He grabbed me then started moving me towards the exit. A alarm started going off and we all ran out and the boys threw the girls over the fence, then pushed themselves over it. " Is everyone all right?" Grant asked we nodded then found a area that was kind of

hidden by bushes and a couple trees. We could see the road and then just sat down to rest. " Well that was fun" Zach said in his mocking tone " We all should do this more often" Bex joked back. Jonas rolled his eyes and then said " I don't think I can take another one of those again. I was getting pulled everywhere." "Well that comes with being a spy you have to be use to sudden changes of direction." I said with

a smile on my face. Our jaws all dropped when we heard a voice that came from next to us say " Great job kids I timed you at... Two hours and fifty two minutes. We'll work on the timing but that was a REALLY great job. So lets head back to school?" There standing was......

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hi everyone!!!! Sorry I didn't write as soon as I usually do. I got really busy and I wrote a little bit more every day and I also got a little bit of writers block. But, now I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I only got one code name for one of the boys and that boy was Zach, and his code name is Zoom. Also, thank you so much for those who reviewed I read everyone and felt really happy when I read them. Your reviews make my day and you people are the best :-D!!!!!! I'm still looking for code names for the boys!!! Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked this chapter and if you want something to happen in this story or have a question just leave me a message :-D! By the way, sorry how my typing is coming out when I put up the story. I'm trying to fix it but the program I'm using REALLY limits how my font comes out. So, if it's hard to read I'm so sorry.


	6. Chapter 6 The Pain Starts

Cammie's POV

" Great job kids I timed you at... Two hours and fifty two minutes. We'll work on the timing but that was a REALLY great job. So lets head back to school?" There standing was......

* * *

Joe Solomon. " That.... Was a test.......??" I said and I felt like I wanted to strangle him " We are not preparing you guys for test, but for life." he said that same corny line from my last cove op test. " Well, you guys have issues! I mean seriously! The knifes, threatening, shooting at us with, attacking us, drugging us! You guy have lost it. I thought you weren't suppose to 'kill' the students!" Jonas complained and I totally agreed. Joe Solomon looked at us like we said nothing, and then said " I'll explain everything later but for now... Jonas get into my car, your now my hostage, and put on these." Mr. Solomon threw a blindfold and tape at

Jonas. " Now tie yourself up. Don't worry I'm not testing to see if your stupid enough to do that, I just need someone as my hostage right now." This is new. He is asking us to become hostages and tie ourselves up? Well, I wonder what he's going to tell the rest of us to do... " Ok now that Jonas in tied up in the car. We are racing you back to the school, and we will be shooting paintballs at you. They are not regular paintballs. If they hit you on your knee or arm, you will no long be able to move it for the time being. Also, these paintballs are clear so you don't look stupid with paint all over you. Don't be seen

and don't leave your partner. Bex, Grant are partners Zach, Cammie are partners Also, DON'T BE LATE, or Jonas dies. Not really though so don't worry about that, and we will explain what is going on once your there, so go fast." Mr. Solomon jumped in his car and took off onto the street, but not to fast and he had that paintball gun in one hand. " Everyone lets go now!" I yelled still stunned about this random test. " Cammie duck!" I heard zach yell and I dropped to the ground then got up after the paintballs went over my head. I started running again. " Thanks Zoom..." I stopped to push him out of the way of another paintball. We tried to

blend in the best we could while running. Bex and Grant were already out of sight but I knew they were somewhere. " Chameleon wait here I have an idea." Zach said as he went to the electric box for the traffic light. " Zoom what are you doing? We do not want crashes so be careful, and make sure you leave no traceable evidence" or any evidence at all." I said as I tried to stay hidden but kept watch while he was doing whatever he was doing. " Got it covered Gallagher Girl" Zach replied like the cocky boy he was and smirked when all the lights went yellow, and then red without a single crash. Solomon was somewhere in the traffic but he would get out of it, that I

knew. " Ok good job... " I said and then Zach pulled me fast, and three paint balls went right where I was standing. " Well, it seems Solomon is not going to make this easy so lets go." Zach said I then had to drop to the ground again but this time.. it was more like a real gun shot that was not from our teacher and a rock fell from the wall and onto the place I got kicked which was already damaged enough. " Ouch" I hissed a I got up and the pain was awful. But I knew I had to finish this and that numbed the pain. " Gallagher Girl are you okay?" Zach asked and I nodded, then twenty six paintballs came at us and we both dropped to the ground. We kept on dodging the paintballs, we were working very well as a team. When we were near the wall for Gallagher. Zach signaled that in fourty feet to jump into him and then he would throw me over the wall. I nodded and we did the plan. I jumped over the wall perfectly. It was almost all perfect, until he jumped on me which caused me to

fall to the ground with him. " Watch it!" I hissed but then laughed " Sorry Gallagher Girl but I was dodging drugged paintballs shot by our mad teachers." He joked back and I laughed again. "Well we better go I think Mr. Solomon is near." I said while grabbing him and started pulling him along. " Maybe we should check things out instead of going right in Gallagher Girl. You have seen these test there giving us and we shouldn't take the risk." Zach said as he pulled me back behind him and into the bushes " I agree. We will jump on when he gets here and get him steady. Then release him after everything is

stable." Zach nodded " Okay, now that we are in hiding, where are Bex and Grant?" he asked. " Not sure... Maybe there running a little late or were early?" Zach looked out in to the open like they would just magically appear and shook his head. "No, I don't think so.. Maybe someone got hit and they are dragging there partner causing time delay." Zach said still looking at the open. " I'm going to go check" I said and left then blended right in. I love being the chameleon. It felt really cool when I would just disappear and no one would notice. I saw Bex dragging Grant. Grant had gotten shot with the paintball in his head and was out cold, and I saw Mr. Solomon not

to far away in his car down the road. Trying to go faster. I ran out to the street where Bex and Grant were. " Duchess, I'll grab his legs and and you grab his shoulders." I said rushing as fast as I could to get Grant to the school and hidden. " Thanks Chameleon, he is heavier than I thought." Bex said trying to get him over the wall. I jumped over the wall first, to be able to catch Grant on the other side and then Bex asked " Are you ready to catch him?" I sighed to myself knowing that this was not going to be to easy. " Yup." I said popping the p. He then dropped over the wall and I caught him but it was not easy. I then heard " Let me help you with that Gallagher Girl." It was

Zach, and he then helped me get Grant to the bushes/trees. "Thanks" Me and Bex both said, and then waited for our teacher to come back which should have be any second now. We were all silent because we didn't want anyone knowing we were there. Grant was laying on a bush, still not responding. We all knew our plan and that's what we were sticking to. Solomon pulled up and got out of the car looking around for us. I signaled everyone to go for his weapons. They nodded, then we all jumped out and started getting Mr. Solomon to the ground. We didn't hurt him but just kept him still, and tried to get

him unarmed. " I got all his weapons." Bex said smiling with a paintball gun, a knife, and couple other basic stuff. " Ok great job Duchess." I said to her. We tied up and then shot him with the paintball gun making him not able to walk. " What the heck are you kids doing?" He asked as he was laying on the ground with us pointing paintball guns at him. " Trying not to fail this quiz, and your quiz is crazy." Bex said still smiling. She was happy with her upper hand. " I TOLD YOU I WOULD EXPLAIN HERE!" Solomon said. " Well, everything was so crazy we wanted to be on the safe side that this is

not another quiz or test." Zach said staring at him still trying to sort out everything. Then the doors opened and my mom walked out. She looked at us, then at Mr. Solomon. " Kids, you can release him now." We let him go and he still didn't get up because we paralyzed his legs for ten minutes. We all had a lightly amused, guilty, proud look on our face. " You paralyzed him with his paintball gun, didn't you?" My mom asked as she smiled but was kind of laughing. We all nodded and then she looked at the blacked out Grant. " He got shot too, I'm guessing?" "Yes Mrs. Morgan, he got hit in the head and is

currently unavailable." Bex said smiling about all this crazyness. " You have a lot of explaining to do mom." I said looking fully serious. " I will and you will too." She replied looking serious as well. My head started to hurt again and it kind of got blurry.I guess I was starting to feel the results of what had happened after we were all safe. I put my hand to my hand and then I tumbled to my side. Zach steadied me and my mom started to walk towards me worried. " Are you okay kiddo?" My mom asked as she looked at me then Zach. " She got a hit to her head she must be a little dizzy still." Zach said as he kept on holding me still. " What are you talking about Zach?" My mom asked and it was kind

of getting harder to support myself standing but I still kept still because I needed more information. Zach felt me start to stop standing but he held me like I was standing so that my mom didn't notice. " May we please get Cammie to a couch or something for her to lay down she seems really dizzy." Zach asked very smoothly, and then Bex tried to help by distracting my mom for a second while Zach picked me up and put me on the couch in the lobby area. It was hard to think because of my head, It started throbbing. Zach pulled the hair out of my face and then went to go get Grant from the bushes. Bex was talking to my mom and

Mr. Solomon. Zach put Grant on the couch across from me, then back to my couch. " How are you feeling?" He said smirking at me. " It's hard to breath a little but I want to go to our debrief." Zach looked at me a little more concerned when I said that sentenced. " Gallagher Girl, you need to rest a little. You might be injured, I'll find the school doctor." Zach said being kind and not mocking me which I appreciated. "No Zach!" I whispered yelled and then continued " I really need to go to that debriefing and find out what's going on." I said with no pinch of pain in my voice. Even though I felt awful I needed to find out more than I knew...

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to write, even though I finished this much earlier. I had no computer for a couple days and so I couldn't put this up. I'm sorry it is not as long as they are usually. I actually wrote a long chapter but decided to split in half which I will post when I get at least thirty reviews. Thank you so much the people that reviewed :-D! I love reviews and it makes my day! Again, I'm still looking for code names for the boys and this is the last time I will be asking, but all help is appreciated! I'm sorry it's kind of cliffy but the next part should be pretty cool.. I hope :-) I just finished this at 6:00 A.M! I haven't fallen asleep yet and I plan to wait until the sun rises and then get up. If you want something to happen in the story just tell me and I'll try my best :-D As you can probably tell, I'm big on smiley faces. I don't know why, but it's just how I feel. So, sorry that I cover everything in smilies. :-)


	7. Chapter 7 A Lot Of Info For One Debrief

" Gallagher Girl, you need to rest a little. You might be injured, I'll find the school doctor." Zach said being kind and not mocking me which I appreciated. "No Zach!" I whispered yelled and then continued " I really need to go to that debriefing and find out what's going on." I said with no pinch of pain in my voice. Even though I felt awful I needed to find out more than I knew...

* * *

Cammie's POV

" Ok Gallagher Girl, but right after that your heading to the doctor." He said and squeezed my hand before helping me sit up. " Where am I...?" I heard someone say thickly and then saw Grant start to wake up. " Welcome back to reality." Zach said mocking, but in a good way. " Thanks dude." Grant said smiling as he sat up. Bex turned her head towards Grant " You really need to loose some weight Grant. It took all three of us to get you over here!" She said laughing "Well, my weight is all muscles." Grant joked back. We all laughed and had forgotten that my mom was standing there. " Well,

I'm going to leave you guys some time to yourselves I'll be back in ten minutes." My mom said then left with the now-limping-Joe-Solomon. " Thanks" We all said as they were walking away. Right when my mom and Mr. Solomon left, I dropped right the couch and tried to get my breathing under control. " Cam! Are you okay?" Bex said as she rushed towards me and that sat on the floor by the couch. " I just need to relax for second." and then I heard Zach say near me " No your not Gallagher Girl. You need to get medical help..." and then I heard grant say " He's right.." GREAT..... everyone is on the me-go-to-

the-doctor side and miss debriefing.... I can make it, I think. Zach went and felt where I had fallen on my head. " You might be having a light concussion. So, basically your going to need medical help." He then felt my rib bones " I think when that guy kicked you, he might have broken one of your ribs... It might be affecting your breathing. Okay, now this means it is doctor needed."Zach said as he held my hand, then had a silent communication between him and Grant."No way, I'm not missing it. I will bug every part of your life including rooms, clothing and so much more!" I said and I think Zach was lightly hurt by that... " Cammie, I'm going to get the adults to debrief us so we can get you to the doctor.. Right away..." Bex said as she headed to where the adults were. Zach sat next to me and made sure I was stable. He was being so kind to me.... He

can be really sweet when he wants to be, and then he can be that bad boy. When Bex came back Mr. Solomon and my mom were with her. " Welcome back students. Now, I bet you have a million questions to ask, and a million reasons why you should. We were responsible for the test here at the school, and for the one that made you run..." I then cut my mom off there "What about the airport?" My mom looked at me like she had just had the answer to why we looked like something the cat dragged in. " What are you talking about?" My mom asked. I tried to answer but I lost my breath and couldn't say anything so Bex

answered for me. " We were attacked at the airport, and they really beat us up but we were able to escape and kill a couple people that tried to take us." Mr. Solomon sighed and then looked at us " You guys are lucky to be alive. Thank god that they didn't try this on one of the other students. If they didn't choose you guys any other student most likely wouldn't have made it.... I want a full summary of what happened." Mr. Solomon said. Bex spoke first, " Me and Cammie got out of the car at nine thirty six, and we then checked in our baggage and got something to drink at eleven thirty. There was a man

that had a gun in his pocket and he was tailing us. We split up and the guy followed Cammie. She confused him in a crowed and was about to grab his gun then we both heard someone scream ' Police Officer!!! Get on the floor now and put your hands behind your head! Do it now!!! ' The guy disappeared and then next thing we knew that the guy that was on the floor getting arrested was Zach. Cam went to go get Zach out of trouble and then someone drugged me and I blacked out. I woke up and almost killed Grant, because I did not see him at first. But he got me out of the place and then down the

passageway we met up with Cam and Zach. They helped us with some attackers. Then after that, we got back to the school and you had this crazy test." Bex finished and then Zach said his report leaving out the part about when we were in the cell and how he held me. Then I said mine short, leaving out any pain in my voice that I felt. Then everyone else finished... FINALLY! " Ok well kids, this year we are doing things a little bit different. We have picked Cammie, Bex, Zach, Grant, Macey, Liz, Jonas, and five other people that you do, and do not know for a special team. We need students for this mission and you guys

have been picked along with the other mention and not mentioned students. We have you sorted out for skills, teamwork, knowledge, and experience. Liz and Jonas are going to help you with all the technical stuff because there really good at that, and your not as good. Zach, Cammie, Grant, and Bex you guys are going to be the main field agents and thats why we are pounding you guys so hard with training. Also, Macey is coming as another field agent because she has a lot more experience with the outside world then your four. We are going to be preparing you for a very dangerous mission, so

thats why you guys have to be on your toes, even here because we will shoot you with those paintballs and do a lot of other test while your here. For all you know I'm going to poison your food, and put venomous snakes in your beds. Any questions?" All of us were shocked... I then had two thousand questions that I needed to be answered. " Who are the unmentioned students?" I asked knowing I'm most likely not going to get a answer. They never tell you anything around here until you have a broken rib or ribs, and a light concussion! " You will find out tomorrow were going to make this hard for you so thats why

we brought some extra people along. You guys go up to your regular dorms and thats where the other mentioned kids are." Mr. Solomon said then he left with my mom. " Well... That was interesting...." Grant said trying to keep himself from laughing about how they just left us with all that information given all at once. I dropped right back to the couch and then I started coughing up blood. " Cam what's wrong! Do any of you guys know where the doctor is?" Bex said rushing back towards me. Grant tried to get up but stumbled from the side effects of the paintball. Zach also rushed up to me. " Gallagher

Girl everything is going to be okay, just stay still and your keep your head and chest up." I looked up at him and he got me sitting up right. " I'm going to search for the doctor, Bex stay here with Grant. Grant once you can walk, go look for the doctor if I'm not back. Gallagher Girl, listen to Bex and everything will be just fine." His eyes kind of had a spark when he said that. It looked like he wanted to say something very sweet but he just stopped that look in a millisecond. He could change personalities fast, but I think I can keep up with him... " How are you feeling?" Is what Bex asked every three seconds..... and every three seconds I

replied " Don't worry Bex I'm okay." But I felt that I was seriously wrong, and I knew then what I did was stupid, not going to the doctor earlier. Zach then came in with our only campus doctor. He was also a doctor for any spy that needed medical treatment, but he stayed around the campus just in case something happens here. His name was Mr. Denters and he was a fifty year old man and about six foot three. " So, I heard someone got into a little bit of a rustle tussle." Mr. Denters said as he got out his medical bag and went to the couch. I tried to talk and then I realized.... I couldn't it was to painful. I then fell over on my side and Zach rushed towards me, then caught me in his arms. " Take her over to my medical area now." Mr.

Denters said very seriously and I knew this was not good. " Bex was walking beside me and Grant had even gotten in up and was trying to calm down Bex. I then felt a really awful pain in my chest and then Zach's eyes widen and he freaked " She stopped breathing!" Zach yelled so that the doctor could hear but not the adults. I couldn't even believe that I wasn't breathing. " Were almost there just keep her steady and try to reinsure her." Mr. Denters said as everyone picked up pace. Bex started to tear a little and Grant put his arm around her. Zach didn't really know what to say for the first time. " Cam, stay

with us everything is going to be okay... I'm here, the doctor is here, Grant is here, and Bex is here too. We need you Gallagher Girl..." Zach said trying to be sweet and it was working. I was in pain but I'm glad my friends were there and then added very softly so only that I could hear " I need you Gallagher Girl....." We finally got to the room and they put a tube down my throat to get me breathing. I then blacked out and Bex was leaning in to Grant, trying not to cry any harder. I heard Zach say to the doctor how he didn't realize how serious the

injuries were and more things like that. Zach seemed like he felt awful for his. They made a deal with the doctor to keep this quiet for now and he agreed on one condition... for us not to do something this stupid again.

* * *

Will Cammie make it?? Will the adults find out?? Who are the other students?? What is the mission?? What secrets is Zach really hiding?? Find out in the next update :-D!!!!! Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm so glad you like the story! It's going to get better, at least I'll try my best to make it better. Tell me what you liked, and what you didn't like in the reviews I'll always try to fix it. I know this was a little more cliffy but once the reviews get to at least forty I will post the answer to it all in the next chapter.

Here are the boys code names

Zach- Zoom ( From ReadingAllday. I couldn't help it lol.)

Grant- BBGod ( From 2goode4u )

Jonas- steven ( From Cherrypinky16 )

I want to know what you want or what you think so I'm putting down questions below. Please answer them in your review :-D!

Question 1: Zach.... Bad, Good, or just confused?

A. Bad

B. Good

C. In some trouble and doesn't know what to do

**

Question 2: Which would you like to happen?

A. Another guy likes Cammie

B. Another girl likes Zach

C. No one like them and let Zach and Cam bloom without anymore troubles, before I murder you Readingallday. (What My friend told me)

D. Something Between Bex and Grant or Jonas and Liz. Tell me if you want it to be good, bad, or funny.

E. All awful options, Readingallday. Make more options....

**


	8. Chapter 8 The New Spy in the School

Cammie's POV 

" We finally got to the room and they put a tube down my throat to get me breathing. I then blacked out and Bex was leaning in to Grant, trying not to cry any harder. I heard Zach say to the doctor how he didn't realize how serious the

injuries were and more things like that. Zach seemed like he felt awful for his. They made a deal with the doctor to keep this quiet for now and he agreed on one condition... for us not to do something this stupid again.

* * *

Bex's POV

Oh my gosh!!! This must be the worst day ever.... My friend has blacked out and could have.. Died. Everyone stood downstairs with Cammie except for the people that were upstairs and did not know. I don't know who those people that are upstairs are, except for Jonas, Liz, and Macey.... Jonas got put upstairs with the others for some reason. I think they are telling him about what type of computers he will have, and more tech stuff.

Zach was sitting on a couch with Grant, and I was sitting near Cammie. It was very weird how silent it was there. " Do you know if she will be okay or not?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. " Yes she bloody is." Grant said, mocking my accent. " Not the time for jokes Grant..." I said glaring at him " I think it's a great time for jokes! It's already gloomy enough in here." God Bless, won't that guy keep quiet!

" Grant... She's right, not the time." Zach said supporting my decision. I think Zach felt bad about what happened. I mean, I know I do feel bad about what happened. I should have noticed that something was wrong or could have been wrong. I do remember in class when they were teaching us about medical emergencies. I remember the school teaching us, how that sometimes if someone is seriously hurt or

has just a average injury, they will ignore it until they are safe no matter how bad the pain. " What... Happened?" I heard someone say and everyone turned there heads towards Cammie. She woke up. " Cam, are you okay?" I asked, because I needed to say something as her friend. " I'm.. I'm fine." She said thickly and then she snapped back " Oh my gosh! Guys I'm so sorry that I blacked out like that. Also,

sorry if I worried you or made you stay down here longer than you had to." I was about to reply to Cammie, but I then notice that Zach left and that Grant was still here but on my left side. "Cam, it was nothing. We are just glad you are alright." Grant said smiling to Cammie, and he didn't even say a joke. I was surprised... " Where did Zach go?" I asked Grant. " Was he here earlier?" Cammie asked and she

perked up a little. Grant looked around and then he replied to us " Yeah Zach was here, I think he went upstairs. It's not you Cammie, it's just he feels bad about what happened. You should retire upstairs as well if you feel okay enough. I know that Liz and Macey will be happy to see that you are a-okay ." I nodded in agreement to Grant, and then thought about how Zach disappeared like Cam does. Zach

is kind of like Cammie how he can just disappear when he wants to, but when he is trying to tail and be invisible he doesn't do as well as Cam. Cammie is still the master at that. " I'll come up later, I want to talk to the doctor first, but you guys go ahead without me. I'll be fine, I promise." Cammie said smiling and sitting up. " Are you sure?" I asked not wanting to leave my friend. Cammie looked at Grant, and

then me and smiled again. " Yup, I'm sure. Just send in the doctor on your way out." She said still smiling, " Okay, If you are not up in... two hours I'm coming down after you!" I said to her while I started walking away, with Grant. "Okay." Cam said back. Once we were out of the hospital area I was going right, and Grant was going left. Grant had been really nice to me today and yesterday. If he wasn't

there, who knows what might have happened to me, and I liked Grant.... So, when we were about to take our turns, I said " Thanks Grant." then he replied " For what?" " For everything, for the kidnap, also thanks for calming me down when Cam was sick." I tried to say it sweet, and I had cute look going at that moment. " Well if you were paying attention better, I wouldn't have to save you. You need to work on

that, I mean seriously! That is first grade stuff and your... Twelfth. That means that you have two semesters then you graduate." He said. I couldn't believe it! THAT BLOODY STUPID BOY! I kicked him in his leg and then yelled" Well you should look in the mirror if you want to someone who needs practice! You can't wait one second without making a bloody joke! Also, if it wasn't for me, you would have

failed that test! I was the one who kept dragging you, and then the others!" all Grant had to say was " Ouch! Gosh, Bex you have sure have a kick." I walked off to my room ignoring him. I then heard him say though " I guess that wasn't a funny joke to you. Bex I'm sorry, please don't be that mad!" When I finally made it to my room, I saw Liz and Macey jump from there beds saying " Bex! Your back!!!" I smiled at

my friends and gave them hugs. It was great to be home. They then threw me to the floor, gently and started asking me a million questions! " What happened at the airport? Why are you such a mess? Why do you have injuries? Where is Cammie? What happened with the boys? Why were the boys there, and why are they here? What have they told you? Do you know what is happening here? What happened

with you and Grant?..." I then cut them off there and said " Guys! Stop it! I'll tell you somethings, and Cammie is in the doctor's mini hospital .... She should be up soon." "WHAT???" They both said and then we all sat down on the floor. I told them everything but, I did leave a little detail out here and there.

***

Cammie's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I shook a little and got out of the hospital bed. I was still in the same clothing and started to make my way for the door. I needed to find out what was happening here and who those students were so, I didn't plan to go back to the dorms until later. I walked down the hallway, trying to blend in with my surroundings. I was heading towards the passageway near the

classrooms. The passageway should lead into the vents, and go to every dorm in the school so I could find out who those unmentioned students were... I felt much better than earlier today, they gave me some medication to numb the awful pain I had. The bad part about what happened was that I broke my ribs and they realigned it so that it does not effect my breathing and such. I now have to wear

something like a cast around my rib cage, to protect myself from more injuries and It is hard to move in it! I was passing a hallway on my way to the vent passageway, and then I saw Zach in the hallway. He was knocking on the walls. He was looking through the windows and checking every nook and cranny for something or someone... Maybe he was trying to get answers like I was, or maybe it was something

else. Who knows. I started to follow him as he kept on going down the hallway. I heard him mumble to himself something in farsi, and he said it really soft " Who are these people..?" When he was about to sneak into my moms office by MY , at least I knew what he was doing out here. He turned around and I stayed totally still. I then saw him smirk, and look straight at me.. Busted! " You can't

hide from me Gallagher Girl. I'm immunized to your Chameleoness." I walked up to him smiling and then my hair kind of flowed. " You called Blackthorne boy? And, what are you doing out here at... 12:16 A.M?" "Well you never finished my tour so, I decided to take my own and at night, so that I had a better view of everything. Especially the girls. " He said with a sly smile and also cocking one eyebrow. He sounded

just like when he had that cover as a international art thief that day at the dance. I knew I wasn't dressed up though, I was just in my pajamas. I really do think he loves being that cocky boy that can annoy me to death. " Are you here looking for the new kids?" I asked staring directly at him. " Nope" He said back and I could tell he was lying, even though it was a really smooth one. " Don't worry. I know you

were lying and I'm trying to find out as well." I said to him and he kept on smirking. " Aren't you suppose to be in bed, and not sneaking around? I thought you said you would stop that, especially this injured." he was trying to open up the passageway and failed. " When do I ever follow the rules?" I said with sleek smile on my face as I opened the passageway easily and we both headed inside. " Guess I

should have learned that by now, Gallagher Girl." We were walking in the passageway and were both talking in morse code. He was saying cocky things in morse code and I was rolling my eyes in morse code. It was fun, I hadn't done anything fun in forever. It was nice to finally do something. I looked into my mom's office, and then Zach looked at it next to me. " Do you see anything?" I asked " No, and I'm out of

options about where to find more information about these kids. Do you know anyway we can find out?" he asked me still trying to find some sort of clue about the kids by, looking at my mom's desk. I only knew the passageway I was originally going to before getting sidetracked by him. " Yeah I have an idea, Follow me." I said and then he put on ANOTHER ( FOR GOD SAKE WILL IS REIGN OF SMIRKS

EVER STOP!!!!) smirk, and said behind me " Whatever you say, Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I dared to ask if he would ever stop calling me Gallagher Girl. We were joking around and I was about to get out of the passage first, since he was behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and Zach ran into me. There was some stranger in the hallway and I fell out in to the open hallway unnoticed,

thank god. Zach told me to act normal and then he disappeared. I wonder where he went... There was a teen about my age, and it was a boy. He was six foot, blue eyes, blonde hair, and had very broad shoulders. Oh, also he was muscluar. Who the heck was he? I walked up towards him, he was looking at some statues and paintings on the wall. I grabbed him from the behind and countered his moves but

he still flipped me. I was looking at this guy from the floor and I then asked still kind of dizzy, so it sounded kind of thickly" Who are you?" then the guy smiled, and I guess he saw my student I.D card, or something because he reached out his hand, and helped me from the floor. " Sorry about that Cameron. I didn't mean to throw you like that, you were so good I thought you were an attacker." this guy said

smiling a warm, sweet smile. " Are you one of the kids for the team?" I asked as I looked at this guy, trying to get any hints about him. He was kind of cute... Well, I shouldn't say that but a girl can't help but say something. He then put on another cool smile, and replied to me " Oh where are my manners! My name is Alex, it is a honor to meet the great chameleon. And yes; I am on the team." " Wow, it's great to

finally meet one of the kids." I said as we started to walk down the hallway together. " Have they been keeping things from you too?" He said smoothly with a smile still on his face, a warm nice smile. I nodded to him " Yeah, they have and always do. So, where are you from and where were you trained?" Alex looked at me and hesitated, then asked " May I please see some positive I.D from you? Just to be

safe. Sorry for asking." I got my one-of-a-kind-I.D card out and handed it to him. He looked at it, then looked at me, and gave it back " Thanks Cameron. I come from Dander Academy The Institution for Exceptional Young Boys. So, did you know there was another school or did they didn't tell you?" I smiled at him a warm cute, and then thought about how there was another school! I can't believe those

teachers kept that from us for all this time!! Well, I'm use to surprises by now... I liked that he was nice to me and was really well trained. Also, he just got the " Hey kids, get ready to practice your round shot kick with your buddy.... ready, now start practicing.......! Oh, and did I mention that there is another spy school for girls that one or more of you will be going there too? I didn't mention it? Oh well, now I

did." from their teachers. I nodded to him and replied " Yeah we have known for a while now... They dropped that bomb on us a while ago. Did they just tell you guys?" He nodded too, still being really sweet which I appreciated " Yeah, they told us not to long ago." I wanted to ask him more questions about what he knew, but was enjoying the conversation so far and decided not to push it. He then looked at me

a little closer and asked " What happened to your rib cage, are you okay?" I then just remembered that I'm seriously injured, and that I had stopped breathing that day... But I nodded anyway " Yeah I'm fine. I just had a little rustle tussle with some people and doing that resulted in injury. Not to big of a deal. Do you know about anything that is going on here? The teachers are keeping things from us and I was

wondering if you knew. We are on a team after all." I said with a sparkle in my eyes trying to get him to say something. I think if I was any other person he would have not talked at all but, I'm not another person. " All I know is that I'm the only other spy that came here that is new to this place. The three others are like a mystery, I'm actually out here looking for any other person to find out a little bit more

myself." I wanted to tell him more, but I didn't fully trust that the teachers weren't on the other side of a bug and testing me " Okay well if you find out more tell me please. I just came out here for a walk to look at my favorite paintings and statues. I have to get going back to the dorm because my roommates will be coming for me at any second so, cya later Alex. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that everyone

calls me Cammie." He smiled again and said very politely along with a laugh here or there, " Thank you Cammie, it was a honor meeting you. Also, I haven't done anything in two weeks! Those crazy teachers interrogated me to see if I was clean or not and kept me isolated!" I chuckled lightly and said" Well now we both had a nice walk, and a good time. Cya tomorrow if the crazy teachers let us." then he laughed a

little as we both made our separate ways. I passed the boys dorm, where Zach and the rest from Blackthorne were staying and slid a bug into their room. I' don't think they noticed me, so I just kept on going back to my dorm and I think this time I might finally have a bug with them. When I got into my room everyone was on there bed talking and then they jumped and gave me a hug. " Hey Bex, Macey, and

Liz! I missed you guys so much, and it is so great to be home!" I looked around the room and then had a feeling that we were bugged in the room. My friends noticed the change of my behavior right away "What is wrong Cammie?" Macey asked and then Liz asked " Is everything okay?" I nodded and told them in morse code that I thought that the room was bugged. Macey gasped, and Bex said Darn it in

morse code. Also, Bex turned pale for a second. Liz said for us to act normal so they don't find out we know that it is bugged, or think it is. We all nodded " So, Cammie... What were you thinking with some of the outfits you packed!" Macey said chuckling while she kept on looking through my luggage. Bex started looking for the bug and so did Liz. Macey was also looking through things while keeping up our

cover. "Macey, give Cammie a break, you know how she is still learning to dress correctly." Bex said laughing a little. "I think I found a bug!" Macey said screaming a little trying to keep a cover going. " What type of bug!" Liz yelled trying to make the person on the end of the type of bug that you could listen through think were talking about a real crawling bug. " Not sure, but it is about to get squashed" Macey

said smiling when she destroyed the wired bug with people on the other end. " Well now we took care of that..." Liz said as she picked up the destroyed bug wires. "Tell us everything Cammie!" Macey yelled as we all sat on our beds, and I told them everything in italian ( Just in case someone was listening). Liz yelled " Wow there is another school!", " I like how this boy sounds. I approve one hundred percent."

Macey said and then Bex asked a question at the exact moment macey finished." But is he to be trusted?" " I'm not sure.. I mean he is really nice but.." I said, then I looked at Liz and she knew what I was thinking... "Okay, I'll do a database search tomorrow!" Liz said laughing. " Do any of you know what the bloody hell is going on around here, because they have told us zip." Bex asked Macey and Liz. They

both shook there heads " We knows as much as you guys know." Macey replied, and then Liz said " We do know though, that every girl that goes here that did not make the team was sent to... Blackthorne!" Everyone started laughing and I felt so bad for the teachers getting all of those students that are acting like they have just met the other gender of humans. " I think that boy might like you Cammie. I will c

heck more into it but it sounds like he has a small crush on the Chameleon." Macey said bring back up the subject. I rolled my eyes " I don't know why you would think that, but we will see. What about Zach though?" I asked thinking about the cell which my friends I don't think knew about... Unless I told them and completely forgot. " Well Cam, he hasn't been with you exactly, you could still hang out with other

boys.." Bex said grinning. We basicly wouldn't stop talking the whole night and then finally went to bed. We all were updated and hopefully ready... Well we were ready until Liz found a cobra under her bed and we had to check our whole room for more traps. But, that is whole other long story about that night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hey everyone :-D! This part one of what happens and I have the rest ready to go! So please review at and I want to get to fifty. I wrote this all together, but decided to separate it because it was long enough. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the rest of the exciting twist! Well, I'm trying for my twist but I have a habit of trying to make it perfect so it takes me longer. I have a better authors note in the next part of the story. THANKS FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS :-D AND PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEW BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Who? What? When? And, Answer!

Cammie's POV Next Day

I woke up and it was four in the morning... I didn't get much sleep at all, but there was no time these days. I got up and took a shower. I tried not to wake my sleeping-like-a-rock-roomates. When I was finally ready it was 5:12 A.M, and I started to make my way downstairs. It was still dark, so I went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. I doubt it was ready, but I think I could grab something and then go look around. I

walked down the hallway, and I saw the door to my destination. When I entered the cafeteria, only a couple lights were on and the chef was still cooking in the kitchen. I walked up towards the kitchen and looked at the chef. He didn't notice me until I said " Hi, sorry I'm early... I understand if the food is not ready but if you don't mind. May I please sit here and wait, or get a early piece of food?" The chef

jumped a little, and then turned towards me. " Hey Cammie, sure you can have some food. I have a tray right over there. " He pointed towards the end of his counter where there was tray, and on that tray was breakfast. " Thank you." I said and then went to pick up the tray. " So, what are you doing up this early? I heard that all of you guys were awake all night." I looked towards him wondering how he knew

that some of the kids were out of bed. Was he fishing for information? I don't know but I'm not going to take the risk "I decided to wake up to get ready for whatever this wonderful day has to offer." He looked at me and shook his head " I might be a chef, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb." We both laughed, and I then sat down. I was about to eat and then I remembered all these crazy test they had. So, I

started searching my food for poison, and doing the regular poison check routine. It was clean, well except for the muffin. The muffin had a poison that would make someone really sleepy. Well, that was a close one. If I didn't check, this would have been a long awful day. A couple minutes later I heard a loud beep and then it said " Wake up!" over and over again until three wake ups later. It was a loud wake up

alarm... I imagined all the kids jumping out of there beds to this rude awakening of beeps. I was glad I woke up the way I did. I had just finished my meal, and put the tray away. I was about to leave the cafeteria, but I heard the chef say " Cammie, I would stay here if I were you. All the kids are supposed to be in here, and that is what the teachers are doing right now. The teachers will be rounding up the

kids, and sticking to them like glue." I walked back with a smile on my face, " Thanks for the tip. What kids are they with right now?" I asked him trying to get just some type of update. He talked into a

comms unit and asked. " Hello? This is the chef, what kids have the teachers rounded up.......? Mhmm. Okay, thanks." He then looked towards me and I tired to be nice by smiling " So, are all the kids together?" He nodded " Yeah, most of then are except for...." He was trying to think of the name, but I guess he forgot. " I think he was one of your friends when he came here?" I then realised who it was

right away, " Zach Goode?" I asked him and he then nodded again " Yeah that is the name! His roommates don't know where he is, they think he got up early like you did." I rolled my eyes " Yeah, he does get up early. Too early if you ask me." I said laughing a little, but then I realize that something might not be right. " Umm, Sir? I have to go bathroom I will be right back." He nodded and then I left for the door.

When I exited, I saw Alex alone with a teacher getting walked to the cafeteria, and the the teacher was Mr. Solomon. Alex saw me, and then tried to distract my teacher for me to let me go by. Aww, how sweet! I walked by, and into the hallway where I last saw Zach. I didn't see anyone, but it was just way to normal. I don't know why but I had that sense. So, I went towards the passageway where he disappeared

and opened it up. It was pitch black and it is never like that! Thats when I knew something was one hundred percent not right. I closed the door and then saw my three roommates walking with my mom to the cafeteria. I told them to get over here without my mom seeing, and when they tired my mom said " Don't even think about you three." I laughed a little but realized that they couldn't come over. I wondered if

this was another test, but was not positive. I really didn't know who to trust anymore. My friends were gone and I was alone in the hallway. Liz broke every camera in the school by crashing them on purpose and they couldn't even yell at us! I looked at the passageway door, and planned my way in. I felt a hand poke my shoulder and I grabbed it then flung it against the wall, Hard. I held the attacker against the

floor and saw Alex look up at me.. Oopsy daisy! " Sorry Cammie to have made you jump like that, but I mean no harm!" He said laughing as he got up. " I'm so sorry Alex! What are you doing here I thought you were suppose to be with Mr. Solomon." He laughed and rolled his eyes "Well, I decided to come see what was happening over here."

" How did you get away from Mr. Solomon?" I asked curious. " The teacher? It was easy I just did a switch back ( A switch back is when they think your there, but your not. It's kind of like a tick on the brain You walk in the room, and then you walks right back out.) and then headed this way with out being seen." Wow... I don't believe that one guy can trick him like that but... I bet he knows by now but... Wow.

"You know he is one of the best spies in the whole entire world." I said to him and he nodded " Yeah, why do you think they put him with me? I'm the best spy in my school maybe not in other schools, but there, yes." I nodded impressed " Thats cool, by the way have you seen a student that is a boy but has dark hair?" he shook his head, and I sighed. " Alex, can I ask a favor from you?" he looked at me and I

felt my body language get read as he nodded " I'll try my best Cammie. What is wrong?" I hesitated to say it, but I trusted him for some weird reason. " One of the students have not been found, but he is known for it so they think he is fine but... I don't. I think something has happened, and I need someone to help me right now. Can you be my partner?" He looked around really fast " Of course I'll help. I

need the some sort of update please though." I nodded and told him about last night. He nodded and smiled that same warm smile he always has " So, that was who that boy was that was with you. I saw him for a flash of a second and then he was gone. I thought I was just dreaming..." he said and then we both laughed a little. " This way Alex, and be careful. Who knows what type of danger there will be in there.

and I don't want another friend getting hurt." When I said friend he gleamed. I then knew without Macey, that he likes me. " Okay I'm ready to go. Lets open this passageway." He said as he opened it himself. Wow he is impressive. He looked at me and smiled about how I was impressed. He could read it on my face, I guess. " I took a course in passageways." he said and then walked inside with me. I right

away blended, and we both were silent. I made sure that he knew where I was and I kept track of him. We stuck together like glue, because we didn't want to get grabbed. It was pitch black most of the way down, and it was supposed to be a dead end much earlier. After sixteen minutes of complete darkness, there was finally some light. I was kind of embarrassed when he caught me holding onto his arm like a

wimp. " Sorry Alex, I just don't feel like getting grabbed right now by someone else." I told him in morse code as we looked around for any sign of Zach. " It is fine Cammie, I'm holding on to you too. I'm nervous as well." he replied back to me in morse code. He is not such a bad guy, but I was kind of with Zach, I think. We stuck together and it got much brighter so, I could see things. I was mastering every

single detail to an art as we walked down this strange passageway, which I had never seen before this day. My mouth dropped, and I about dropped to the floor but Alex caught me. I couldn't feel my legs.. I couldn't believe what I was looking at... " Alex, look." I said to him in morse code and when he looked up, Zach was on the floor with blood all around him. " Oh my god. Cammie get up now! We need to carry

him back dead or alive! Also, we need to get out of here alive." Alex said in morse code back and I got up then nodded. " Okay I'm ready, and thanks for snapping me back." He nodded " Anytime Cammie" He said again in morse code while he went to go pick up Zach and blood got all over us. Alex told me to stay strong, and we walked the rest of the way quiet. Suddenly, I heard I noise I didn't expect and I was

crushed in sadness. " Code Blue! Code Blue! Code Blue!" I heard on the alarms, and it means that someone has tried to get out or someone has runaway or someone is missing. We had caused it, and now everything was on lock down including the passageways. When the passageway door was locked, Alex said a really bad word in japanese, then started looking for a way to be found. " Cammie put down

Zach and lets find a way out now!" He said softy to me in Japanese. I nodded and tried to knock something in. Alex was trying to destroy the locked door, which I knew was impossible. I was able to kick a way into my mom's office " Alex this way!" I said softly in farsi as we both grabbed Zach and got him out of there. When we put him on the couch I checked for a heart beat and there was still one. " Alex stay

here with Zach and I'll go get help!' I yelled and he yelled back " Be careful Cammie and don't worry I'll take care of him!" I ran down the hallway bursting into the cafeteria. When Grant and Jonas tried to slow me down, I flipped them both straight on their back's and yelled " I need help now!" I saw Mr. Solomon and my mom look at me, then Mr. Solomon asked " Where the heck have you been, we went in code blue!

You, Alex, and Zach are in big trouble, but get some extra credit." I yelled out of frustration " Zach is dying! HE NEEDS MEDICAL HELP RIGHT NOW FOR GOD SAKES! Alex is with him trying to keep him breathing and someone really hurt him! Follow me they are there in mom's office." They got the doctor and a couple of the staff to the office. Alex was desperately trying to keep him breathing and he

looked like he was freaked, when we came in. Everyone waited outside the door of the mini hospital, and we were all tearing except for the boys that were doing their boyish was of sobbing. Bex, Liz, and Macey just kept on patting me on the back and saying everything was going to be okay. I felt really awful, and I knew I could have prevented it. The COC were trying to take out each of the best spy from

each school starting with me.. and now Zach. I kept this thought in my memory so I could sort it out later but, for now I just sat with my closest friends. Alex sat with the three other boys, and I noticed that there were.... Ten teachers that were not in the room and only the medical staff was here along with Mr. Solomon. Well it's all too confusing, but I will straighten it out later. For now I just got to hope

that Zach will make it and pray for the best....

***

* * *

HI EVERYONE!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up! I have been busy with tests, animals and have been having no time on the computer! Also, I wanted to make this chapter cool. It was a twist, am I right? Thank you so much for the reviews and telling me what you wanted! I love getting know you guys, so I can make it better. Also, sorry for how the font turns out and if it hurts your eyes! I have a awful program and it does not come up well when I update the story. I'm trying to make it easier to read, so hope that helps! I want to make it so that everyone gets what they want in the story. I'm going to mix it up with the results so you all hopefully like it! Now, to those of you who voted C for the 2 question, you guys did not make it to the top with numbers but don't worry it is still a Zammie! Also, I have my doors locked and attack dogs at the door so think twice before planning my murder!!! :-D!

Results for question 1: Zach... Bad, Good, or just Confused?

A. Bad Voted: 1

B. Good Voted: 3

C. In some trouble and doesn't know what to do

***

Results for question 2: Which would you like to happen?

A. Another guy likes Cammie Voted: 2

B. Another girl likes Zach

C. No one like them and let Zach and Cam bloom without anymore troubles, before I murder you Readingallday. (What My friend told me) Voted: 2

D. Something Between Bex and Grant or Jonas and Liz. Tell me if you want it to be good, bad, or funny. Voted: 3

E. All awful options, Readingallday. Make more options....

___

More questions!!!

Question 1: How do you like Alex?

A. Aww, he is kind of sweet but NOTHING can replace Zach

B. I hate Alex!!! He is interfering with Zach!

C. I like Alex and want him to be Cammie. ( I doubt anyone would vote for this one but I'm putting it out there anyways)

D. ( You put in your own words for this one)

***

Question 2: What do you want, and what do you hate?

Just tell me what you want and what you hate about the story so far

***

It has been great getting to know you guys, and thank you so much for your support!


End file.
